¿Nos vemos?
by Allyoung
Summary: Aún tengo presente el día que nos conocimos, bajo aquella lluvia ligera de verano.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es totalmente mía, espero les guste.

**¿Nos vemos?**

**Capitulo 1: Memorias.**

Llovía.

Era una de esas lluvias ligeras, yo caminaba desorientada por aquel parque que se me hacia interminable, hacia minutos que no veía a mis padres, pero no tenía miedo, a mis ocho años mis preocupaciones en la vida eran muy pocas, solo me importaba jugar y divertirme, así que me dirigí a unos columpios viejos que se encontraban allí, fue entonces cuando lo vi.

Un niño, quizás de mi edad, su cabello negro se pegaba a su frente, y su ropa se había arruinado por motivo de la lluvia, es entonces cuando me percate de la mía, mi vestido violeta de flores ahora me impedía moverme con facilidad, seguramente tardarían en encontrarme, así que podía esperar ahí.

Cuando más me acercaba pude notarlo, se tapaba los ojos de vez en cuando, eso solo significaba que lloraba, pareciera que estaba tan perdido como yo, alzo la vista, se que era muy pequeña entonces, pero al vernos a los ojos, pude sentir algo que en aquel entonces no encontraba significado, se levanto del columpio y nos acercamos hasta quedar frente a frente.

Me observo a los ojos, pude ver que de los suyos empezaron a brotar lágrimas, no me sentía asustada pero, en ese momento yo también quise llorar.

El intento calmarse para decirme. - ¿Quién eres niña?-

-Me llamo Sawako Kuronuma, ¿y tú? ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Por qué lloras?-

-Tonta, tienes que hacer una pregunta a la vez, soy Shouta Kazehaya, p-pues, resulta que n-no encuentro a mi m-mamá y p-pues, es por eso q-que… -

Creí que lloraría de nuevo así que lo interrumpí.

-¿Por qué no jugamos mientras esperas? El parque puede no ser tan grande para nuestros padres, así que seguro nos encuentran si permanecemos aquí-

* * *

Pasaron varios minutos en los que jugamos en los viejos columpios, aún recuerdo la sonrisa que me dedicaste mientras jugábamos, nunca me había reído con tanta facilidad, bajo la lluvia, mis miedos se habían desvanecido y sé que los tuyos también, y por un momento, pensé que podríamos reunirnos de nuevo, quise creer que te vería de nuevo ahí, y podríamos jugar como en aquel entonces.

-De grande quisiera jugar béisbol profesional, como mi papá ¿sabes? El es increíble, es probable que le agrades, pero… casi no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, por su trabajo, por eso, sé que si hago lo mismo que el, podremos estar juntos siempre-

Al ver al pequeño, supe que sus palabras eran sinceras, así que lo apoye.

-Ya verás que podrás pasar mucho tiempo con tu papá, de eso no te preocupes- A lo lejos había una silueta de alguien bajo un paraguas

-Gracias, oh, ahí está mi mamá, ¿nos veremos mañana aquí?- dijo con alegría

-Claro, si vienes, te mostrare uno de mis libros favoritos, pero solo si prometes no romperlo, ¿entendido?- Le dije mientras hacíamos la promesa del meñique.

-Lo prometo, ¡hasta mañana!- Me dijo él, mientras corría a la par de su madre, los observé hasta que estuvieron muy lejos.

-¡Sawako! ¿Hija dónde estabas? Tu padre casi se desmaya del susto cuando no te vimos, no vuelvas a hacer eso ¿entendido?- dijo mi madre mientras corría hacia mi, se veía muy preocupada, pero no tenia porque, si yo estaba a salvo.

-Tranquila mamá, solo estuve jugando por ahí, no me volveré a ir, así que no te preocupes, vamos con papá ¿sí?- le dije mientras la abrazaba, y así, nos fuimos directo a casa.

* * *

Al día siguiente, lo estuve esperando en el mismo lugar, llevaba unos zapatos blancos, un vestido amarillo que tanto me gustaba, mi cabello largo estaba en una sola trenza, y use mi sombrero favorito, en mis manos sostenía aquel libro para enseñarle, estaba muy contenta, las horas pasaron.

Pero, él nunca llegó.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**Una sincera disculpa por ausentarme este tiempo, pero eh estado muy ocupada pues estoy en ultimo año de prepa, espero que esta historia les guste, trataré de hacerla poco a poco, la otra que tengo también espero terminarla, si tienen comentarios o sugerencias me encantaría que me dijeran, que tengan un buen día, hasta el próximo capitulo.


End file.
